


you aren't lydia

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, drunk, i hope you see a pattern here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia, come pick me up," Stiles slurred</p>
            </blockquote>





	you aren't lydia

Stiles fumbled his phone out, going to call Lydia to come pick him up. He was with Scott, Allison, Isaac and Derek, and they were all pretty drunk.

3 rings and a slurred feminine hello came from the other end. It was 3 am, he didn’t blame her for slurring.

"Lydia, need ride home, can’t watch this anymore," He murmured.

"What?" the girl slurred.

"You know what, seeing her with them… come get me…" He ordered.

"What her?" she slurred again, almost hiccuping.

"Allison! We talked ‘bout this, Lyds," he sighed.

"Oh… this is Allison," her voice came through now.

He turned to see her staring at him. He waved at her. She waved back, grinning.

She waddled up, stumbling to him. He caught her halfway and she leaned forward to kiss him.

Wolf whistles came from behind them and one of them yelled ‘finally’.

"How’m I gonna get myself back home?" He asked.

She laughed. “I like you too.”


End file.
